Theatre of Tragedy
by Natii
Summary: ’Há muitos séculos atrás fomos traídas e mortas, mais a sua cobiça pode ser maior até que a morte começamos nossa historia universo de intrigas, traições e mistérios, num lugar aonde tudo pode acontecer...’ QUARTO CAPITULO OOOON.
1. Chapter 1

**Theatre of Tragedy**

Resumo: 'Há muitos séculos atrás fomos traídas e mortas, mais a sua cobiça pode ser maior até que a morte começamos nossa historia universo de intrigas, traições e mistérios, num lugar aonde tudo pode acontecer...' (FICHAS ABERTAS)

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Resumo da fic:

Algumas páginas do diário de Valentina;

_**Maio de 1692.**_

_Edward Vonr Bolivar, homem rico e importante da sociedade Americana, é o meu Grande amor, á como o amo, daria a minha vida para fazer a dele feliz, casarei com esse homem e serei extremamente feliz!_

_**Setembro de 1692**_

_Ela tentou me avisar, Lilith tentou me avisar, eu nao a ouvia, como fui burra._

_**Novembro de 1692.**_

_Erward Vonr Bolivar, eu descobri quem era, sim ele é um demônio, bebedor de sangue, demônio, ele sim é filho do Diabo, e não nós, cavaleiras da natureza, protetoras do bem, fomos injustiçadas, enforcadas, torturadas, afogadas... Queimadas, Eu Valentina Grenie, juro pela minha mãe Terra que me vingarei de você é de tudo que fez eu e minhas irmãs sofrerem._

_**Dezembro de 1692.**_

_Agora é o fim nossa raça foi totalmente aniquilada, aquele monstro nos matou, não sei o porque ele fez isso, mais um dia descobrirei..._

-

-

-

-

Explicações da fic:

Essa fic é um tanto diferente acontece em duas épocas diferentes em Salém em 1692 quando as algumas pessoas **INJUSTAMENTE** acusadas de bruxaria sofrerem os mais diversos castigos e torturas.

A fic fala de bruxas e de um traidor e muitos mistérios e Segredos, as paginas do diário de Valentina iram mostrar para vocês dois universos alternativos.

Resumidamente todas as meninas foram acusadas de bruxas com ou sem provas e foram mortas a fic contará isso aos poucos, agora 400 anos depois elas reencarnam e começam a passar novamente pelo mesmo drama, mais agora terá algo diferente?

Ela acontece em duas épocas só isso que poderei falar para vocês.

Quem quiser saber um deles eu só falo por MSN, segredos de estados! xD

-

-

-

-

Escolham uma dessas meninas para representarem vocês em Salém, as aparências e personalidades serão as mesmas nas duas épocas.

Os poderes do lado são poderes especiais que elas tem, além de magia.

-

-

-

**Freya:** Consegue controlar as sombras criando-as em qualquer lugar

**Fede:** Feitiço supremo: conhece todos os encantamentos do mundo.

**Artemis:** Controle de flores arvores e da Terra

**Kali:** Controle de Mentes e corações

**Hecate:** Consegue fazer qualquer coisa virar uma arma letal até mesmo o ar

**Cerridween:** Thanatosis capacidade de acelerar o putrefação de um corpo, vocÊ pode apoderecer um corpo.

**Lilith -** _Aredhel Black:_ Devastação: Pode que pode destruir tudo o que quiser falando apenas a apalvras 'Destruction'

**Sekhmet:** Consegue fazer a pessoa ter um sono mais pesado que a Morte

**Gerda:** Consegue voar e controlar o vento.

**Sechat:** Daimonion - invocação de demônios do inferno

**Hela:** Criar ilusões fatais

**Isis:** Angelore - invocação de espíritos angelicais

**Persefone**: Magia negra para reviver os mortos

**Valentina** _- Eu:_ Vida eterna: seu sangue da a aquela que beber a vida eterna.

**Isthar:** Controle sobre os espelhos, consegue entrar dentro dos espelhos, prender as pessoas dentro deles, consegue usá-los como arma.

-

-

-

-

**Cavaleiros disponiveis:**

**Shion:** Aredhel Black

Mú:

Deba:

Saga:

Kanon:

Máscara da Morte:

Aioria:

Shaka:

Dohko:

Milo:

Aioros:

Shura:

Kamus:

Afrodite:

-

-

-

-

**Fichas:**

Nome original:

Nome da vida passada (um dos de cima): por favor, mais de uma opção, três quatro,

quantas quiserem.

Idade:

O que gosta:

O que não gosta:

Obj:

Aparência: (será usada antes e depois)

Personalidade: (Será usada antes e depois)

Poderes: (Se quiser mais algum além do que o seu nome já possui e as magias que você

sabe fazer)

Possui algum amuleto: (Uma pena, um gato, um símbolo, qualquer coisa)

Cavaleiro: (mais de uma opção, por favor)

O que acha dele:

O que ele acha de você:

Magia negra ou branca: (Não significa que uma é do mal e a outra não ¬¬)

Se importar com cenas fortes envolvendo sexo, palavriado, lutas, traição entre outraS:

-

-

-

-

**Notas finas:**

Como eu sou uma pessoa muito responsável, resolvi fazer essa fic , espero que gostem, elas é misteriosa e diferente e só uma pessoa sabe todos os segredos sobre elas.

Quem quiser algum detalhe me add no msn.

Só respondo coisas por lá xD


	2. Fichas Fechadas

_**Notas inicias, para TODAS lerem, por favor!**_

-Nossa gente, receber 22 comentários com um cap de fic é o meu Record (eu acho) e vocês não sabem como isso me deixa feliz.

-Mais todas sabem que só existem 14 cavaleiros e fazemos as contas 22 menos 14 da oito, então oito meninas não poderem entrar **COM CAVALEIROS** na fic, mais não significa que não poderem entrar.

-Para as Oito meninas que sobraram eu criei 8 personagens, que quiser participar com eles me avise mais quem não quiser participar com eles mais ainda quer participar sem namorados me avisem também **TODAS FICARAM NA FIC!!** Entendido?

-Claro que também não tinha 22 bruxas para serem escolhidas então eu criei obviamente mais oito delas na qual **POR FAVOR ME RESPONDAM QUAL VOCES QUEREM**.

-As meninas que me mandaram seus _**MSN's**_ eu add todas elas e explicarei pessoalmente o que vocês não entenderam na fic! Para todas que eu add no MSN esse é o meu MSN

para vocês não acharem estranho

_**bubs . s2 Hotmail . com**_

Obrigada;

-

-

-

**Cavaleiros e seus pares:**

**Shion:** Aredhel Black

**Mú:** Larry A. K. McDowell - Dakota Itsune/Sechat (desculpa os cavaleiros que você pediu estavam todos ocupados espero que não tenha problema em ficar com ele!)

**Deba:** Ayuki-San - Alina Mermaid/Isis

**Saga:** Melody Sephy Kitsune - Nicolle Rowlley/Fede

**Kanon:** Nikka-Girl - Lílian Bathory/Freya

**Máscara da Morte:** Artemis de Libra - Sakura Rutherville/Persefone

**Aioria:** Joannah - Melody Vigneux/Sekhmet

**Shaka:** Aino Minako Meiou - Yumi Lee Shang/Artemis

**Dohko:** Sayuri-Chan - Sayuri Sugimoto/Cerridween

**Milo:** Any-Chan - Ana Pitchero/Gerda

**Aioros:** Haru-Chan17 - Yue Mudô/Ishtar

**Shura:** Calyeh Darhan - Eva Troy/Hela

**Kamus:** Lune Kuruta - Lune Brannes/Kali

**Afrodite:** Kao-Chan xD - Kaoru Schmidt Giusti/Hecate

-

-

-

Meninas que ao poderão entrar na fic.

tinini - Miyuki Matsumoto/ **escolher outra menina. **

Isa Espíndola - Amélia/ **escolher outra menina.**

Paty Modesto - Mandy Sulivan/ **escolher uma menina nova.**

Shina . Com - Samantha Hacurru Maldinye/ **escolher outra meinina.**

Black Scorpio no Nyx - Vallerya Asmat/ **escolher outra menina.**

Pure-Petit Cat - Mitsuki Matsuzaka/ **escolher outra menina**

Belle bia - Alexas Ston**/ escolher outra menina.**

Prajna Alaya - Ivy Stevens / **escolher outra menina**

-

-

-

Poderes e novas meninas:

**Eva:** Poderes de Sedução consegue seduzir ambos os sexos.

**Tituba:** Nada se sabe sobre seus poderes não podem dizer se ela é a bruxa mais fraca de todos ou a poderosa de todas.

**Inana:** Capaz de sua alma deixar o corpo, mas deixando-o fazendo movimentos simples para os que estão ao redor não percebam, não só o dela mais o de qualquer pessoa que ela desejar.

**Aine:** Controla qualquer tipo de criatura até um objeto inanimado.

**Andraste:** Poderes de Vitória, esse poder faz com que qualquer lado que ela esteja de um campo de batalha esse lado seja vitorioso

**Jeanne (Joana)**: era capaz de paralisar o inimigo, transformando-o em pedra ou madeira, ou qualquer outro material sólido que desejasse

**Morgana:** Consegue mudar a forma de seu corpo pode se transforma em qualquer coisa em uma pessoa ou ate numa alcatéia de lobos.

**Rabeca:** Consegue fazer a pessoa ficar presa em suas lembranças, como se estivesse sonhando acorda, mais é mais um castigo eterno.

-

-

-

Personagens para as meninas que não entraram escolherem se elas quiserem:

**Nome:** August Cuaron

**Personalidade:** É muito frio, te lança um olhar ameaçador quando faz brincadeiras na hora que ele acha imprópria. Com os mais íntimos chega a ser muito animado. É bem observador, apesar de parecer meio desligado da realidade. É muito educado.

**Aparência:** É um rapaz alto, com músculos sem exagero. Possui os cabelos curtos, um pouco rebeldes da cor castanho escuro. Tem olhos azuis profundos, como o fundo do mar; boca fina e muito bonita, chegando a ser sedutora quando ele sorri.

-

**Nome:** Baltazar Zanéé.

**Aparência:** Rosto angelical (nossa que coisa mais obvia), pele bem clara mesmo, cabelos longos até a altura dos ombros lisos sempre penteados para trás, sem franja, loiros que nem o ouro, olhos azuis claro que nem o céu, até sua pupila é clara, traços finos e masculinos, com 1.90 e pesa 82 quilos tem músculos lindos pelo corpo.

**Personalidade:** Baltazar. é muito estranha faz um tipo Kamus da vida, sempre frio, racional, calmo, delicado, extremamente gentil mais tem 'vezes' que ele se transforma num Milo da vida fica meio pervertido, fala cosias com duplo sentido, fico meio 'abestalhado' e tem síndrome de Peter-pam que nunca quer crescer, mais normalmente ele é bem racional normalmente.

-

**Nome:** Michael Chalos.

**Aparência:** Moreno e alto com 1,79 de altura, com 85 quilos, de corpo musculoso e esguio, de cabelos curtose rebeldes num corte meio estranho e ruivos bem carro de bombeiro, tem olhos verdes bem vivos e expressivos que parece que enxergam a alma da pessoa, de sobrancelhas grossas e sorriso galanteador.

**Personalidade:** É calmo e educado, frio e racional, sempre pensa em seus objetivos, mais ao mesmo tempo é gentil e meigo mais nunca demonstra isso, sempre quer demonstrar poder e normalmente quanto mais tem mais quer.

-

**Nome:** Charles Pollichiki.

**Aparência:** Com 1,90 de altura e 85 quilos tem corpo definido músculos perfeitos, varias tatuagens pelo corpo, um dragão nas costas preto, seu nome escrito em japonês no braço direito, a letra DD tatuada na bochecha esquerda e teias de aranha nos ombros, tem um olho azul e o outro castanho a pele clara, com cabelos castanhos curtos presos supre num rabo de cavalo.

**Personalidade:** Divertido, mulherengo, um pouco mentiroso, gosto de se dar bem, mais eu ma amor de pessoa, é fiel é muito amigo.

-

**Nome:** Árthur Mendcovic.

**Aparência:** Com 1.95 de 80 quilos, belos músculos, mais sem exagero, bonito e atraente, com sobrancelhas bem arqueadas, pele morena, tem cabelos rebeldes e negros BEM escuros espetados para cima, de penetrantes olhos verdes, com um doce sorriso.

**Personalidade:** É calmo, delicado, educado, meio e muito gentil, aquele tipo de namorado perfeito que abre a porta do carro que empurra a cadeira quando você vai sentar e essas coisas.

-

**Nome:** Ramond Mac'Nil.

**Aparência:** Tem 1,89 de altura com 75 quilos, músculos distribuídos com sua altura e seu peso, tem a pele amorenada pelo sol, tem olhos castanhos chocolate e cabelo cor de fogo, vermelhos mesmo bem escuros meio ondulados curtinhos até a altura dos ombros sempre presos num rabo de cavalo tem cavanhaque e é muito sedutor.

**Personalidade:** Parece ser calmo, mais tem um gênio forte, indomável nervoso, adora ser o ultimo a falar, mais quando se apaixona fica 'mansinho' 'mansinho' obedece tudo o que o amor da sua vida mandar ele fazer.

-

**Nome:** Médes Calvet.

**Aparência:** Pele amorenada do sol com 1,90 de altura e pesa 86 quilos, tem um corpo másculo e muito bonito, de rosto fino e um sorriso galanteador, tem olhos castanhos claros e cabelos louros curtos e rebeldes com alguns fios que caem sobre seu rosto como se fosse uma franja mais não é bem uma franja.

**Personalidade:** Demérito, calmo, amigo fiel, tem um jeito meio protetor tem um ciúmes das coisas que ele ama, mais é 'O' rapaz.

-

**Nome:** Raimond Stil

**Aparência:** Cabelos compridos até a altura dos ombros sem franja negros como a noite pele amorenada e olhos verdes, com 1,80 de altura e 67 quilos, tem um corpo músculos e é cheio de tatuagens.

**Personalidade:** Desajeitado, briguento, personalidade forte, nervoso se mete sempre em confusões.


	3. Uma busca part I

_**Notas inicias,peço para que quem não entrou com dourado leia.**_

Novos casais e novas meninas:

Tinini - Miyuki Matsumoto/Jeanne-August Cuaron:.

Isa Espíndola - Amélia/Eva-Ramond Mac'Nil.

Paty Modesto - Mandy Sulivan/Aine-Michael Chalos.

Shina . Com - Samantha Hacurru Maldinye/Rebeca-Charles Pollichiki:.

Black Scorpio no Nyx - Vallerya Asmat/Inana-Árthur Mendcovic

Pure-Petit Cat - Mitsuki Matsuzaka/Andraste-Baltazar Zanéé

Belle bia - Alexas Ston/Morgana-Médes Calvet.

Prajna Alaya - Ivy Stevens /Tituba-Raimond Stil.

-

-

-

Primeiros Capitulo

-

-

-

**Paris - França;**

- Messstreee...! Uma voz sombria e assustadora falava, parecia triste e preocupada e soava pelos corredores de uma grande mansão francesa tradicional.

- O que deseja criatura escrota?! Pergunta uma voz grave e forte de assustar a qualquer mortal, a voz falava de uma das salas da grandes mansão, era um tipo de biblioteca o homem estava perto de uma estante escura na qual não dava para ver seu rosto.

- Um dos seus serviçais meu senhor achou o que o senhor procurava! Disse o pequeno homem que não deveria ter um pouco mais de um metro de altura meio vesgo com um nariz enorme e um rosto meio deformado.

Uma risada maléfica foi ouvida por todo o aposento.

- Finalmente, que eu volte a ter o que tive! Fala o homem com uma voz sombria.

-

-

-

**Flash Back.**

**Dublin - Irlanda.**

_- Inferno logo, logo ele estará aqui! Uma voz idosa falava enquanto carregava um enorme livro de capa preta com detalhes em prata e dourado com um estranho rosto feito de pedras preciosas no meio, ela levava o livro numa casa de classe media alta da Irlanda para um quarto de porta rosa com detalhes em rosa escuros ao abrir a porta, olha para uma menina deitada na cama fazendo lição de casa._

_- Algum problema Nanai? Pergunta uma jovem deitada na cama de longos cabelos ruivos compridos que iam até a cintura ondulados e bem vermelhos mesmo, sem franja, com a pele mais clara que a de um fantasma, os olhos azuis bem vivos e expressivos, um corpo um tanto escultural, os seios eram fartos bem fartos, uma cintura fina, coxas grossas, com um traseiro relativamente grande, um tipo de mulher de parar quarteirões._

_- Sim, um grande problema Sabrina! Disse a mulher suspirando pesadamente._

_A menina olha estranhada e se senta na cama._

_- O que aconteceu? Pergunta ficando preocupada, ficou mais preocupada quando viu sua amiga sua quase irmã, Isabel uma moça na qual ela conhecia dês de pequena de olhos cinzentos , cabelos longos e negros bem lisos com uma franja longa que cai sobre seu olhos direito, de pele morena, lábios carnudos, seios grandes, com uma tatuagem de um anjo do lado esquerdo das costas._

_- Um grande problema! Diz Isabel com voz séria._

_- Sim! Suspira Nanai._

_- Temos que conversar agora Sabrina, Nanai tem que nos contar certas coisas! Diz Isabel ainda séria._

**Fim do Flash Back.**

Dentro de um avião que tinha destino a Massachusetts nos Estados Unidos ficaria uns dias lá e depois iria para Atenas na Grécia.

- Preocupada? Pergunta Isabel para Sabrina.

- Sim, sei lá, é meio chocante não acha? Pergunta a ruiva para a morena.

- Sim, mais temos que aceitar isso, porque não me lê a primeira pagina do livro? Pede Isabel para Sabrina que suspira abre o livro e começa a lê-lo.

-

-

**Flash Back de 400 anos atrás.**

**Salém, Massachusetts.**

_'Era estranho ouvir Tituba contando suas histórias de sua Terra, mais elas são fascinantes, é bom saber que você não esta sozinha no mundo, que tem outras como você bem estou conhecendo elas aos poucos, uma eu já conheço a Tempos, minha velha amiga Lilith, como ela mesmo disse nossos destinos foram traçados dês do dia que nossas almas se formaram uma vez juntas anda nos separa._

_Deixe-me apresentar meu nome é Valentina Strotarios, sou uma moça que mora em Salém com minha avó e minha melhor amiga Lilian, sou reservada e calma, mais guarda vários segredos, assim como as meninas aqui presente, como esse diário nunca caira em mãos errados, posso contar minha história, realmente eu nasci em Dublin na Irlanda no clã das Valentina's, por isso esse é o meu nome e viemos para cá para tentar uma vida melhor, não só nós mais como vários outros clã's de bruxas, sim não minto clãs de bruxas da Irlanda, estamos nos conhecendo os aos poucos._

_Uma dessas tribos é de minha amiga Tituba, uma moça de longos cabelos castanhos bem escuros pouco ondulados, com uma franja que cai sobre os olhos, que são azuis acinzentados. Tituba é uma grande amiga minha que me conta lindas histórias sobre o povo dela, mais realmente nunca me disse qual era seu poder, mais eu não fico perguntando._

**Fim do Flash Back.**

-

-

-

**Enquanto isso na Grécia.**

Uma universidade de prestígio de Athenas estava em aula, uma das aulas dessa aula eram a inteligentíssima Ivy fazia faculdade de direito e prestava bastante atenção na aula, quando sentiu um estranho calafrio.

- Algum problema Ivy? Pergunta Eva melhor amiga de Ivy uma menina Longos cabelos castanhos bem escuros, pouco ondulados, com uma franja que cai sobre os olhos, que são azuis acinzentados, as duas eram muito parecidas, quase idênticas, elas mesmo se assustaram com a aparência tão parecida, mais isso mudou como o tempo, as duas não sabiam eram tão diferentes Ivy era extrovertida e Eva era muito reservada mais se davam bem.

- Sei, lá senti um calafrio, um frio estranho! Disse a morena.

- Não deve ser nada, porque o calor ta de matar! Fala Eva, mesmo a semelhança quase idêntica Eva e Ivy nunca se desentenderam melhor dês que os seus olhos se encontraram as duas são melhores amigas.

- Não sei, mais estou me sentindo tão estranho! Ivy por um momento parece se desligar do mundo e ter uns estanhas visões que a chocaram o que foi percebido por Eva.

- O que foi agora? Pergunta a outra morena.

- Eu, eu, não sei! Ela fala um tanto nervosa tentando esquecer o que acabará de ver.

-

-

-

**Enquanto isso no avião.**

- Bruxas, bruxos, clãs, tribos, é muita coisa para a minha cabeça! Fala Isabel.

- Eu sei, mais acho que isso será melhor explicado com o tempo enquanto deciframos o diário de Valentina! Fala Sabrina voltando a ler ele.

-

-

-

**Flash Back do Diário de Valentina.**

_'Tituba é estranha faz parte de uma clã de negros e escravos que fugiram, amo suas histórias, mais não é só ela que é fantástica e mística daqui, a algum tempo eu conheci Kali ela veio do mesmo lugar que eu em Dublin e do mesmo clã é uma das poucas que conheço a muitos e muitos anos, Kali possui um poder em particular que a diferencia das outras bruxas (Cada bruxa possui um poder deferente para ser diferenciada)._

_Kali de olhos violeta, pele bem branca esguia de cabelos negros longos e lisos, até a sua cintura, seu poder é um particularmente forte controla corações e mente, bem eu que não quero brigar com ela (xD)._

**Fim do Flash Back**

-

-

-

**Numa praça de Atenas.**

Uma menina de olhos violetas, pele branca, cabelos longos negros e lisos de corpo esguio, estava sentada observando os pássaros, quando sente um frio estranho percorrer seu corpo, estranho porque fazia um imenso calor.

- Que dor de cabeça! Fala Lune abrindo e fechando os olhos com força, vendo que estranhamento os pássaros que comiam alguns miolos do pão na praça pararam e ficam observando-a atentamente, mais eram muitos pássaros. - O que é isso agora? Ela se pergunta balançando a cabeça para os lados num movimento que foi copiado pelos pássaros. - Por Zeus!

-

-

-

**No avião.**

- É impressionante como um livro velho conta tantas mentiras! Fala Isabel sádica.

- Acha mesmo que é mentira Isabel? Pergunta Sabrina acreditando mesmo nas palavras do diário.

- Nanai adora brincar com a gente porque não estaria brincando agora? Pergunta Isabel se acomodando na cadeira. – Continue lendo, por favor! Pediu.

-

-

-

**Flash Back do Diário;**

_É estranho eu sei, difícil de acreditar, clãs, bruxos e bruxas, eu sei que é difícil mais confie em mim estou dizendo a verdade, primeiro, por favor, deixa-me contar das minhas grandes amigas que eu conheci depois explicarei nossa história com muito mais calma._

_Uma outra amiga minha que eu conheci enquanto brincava no campo Ishtar de cabelos tão negros que chegam a ser azuis, lisos, tem uma franja que contorna o rosto, toda arrepiada, vão ate a cintura, pele branca, olhos azuis bem vivos, cílios longos, nariz pequeno lábios carnudos, de pernas torneadas, traseiro grande, cintura fina e seios médio. _

_Ishtar é de um clã diferente do meu, mais muitos parecidos, quando começou a guerra na Irlanda, contra os ingleses, nós também fugimos para aqui em Salém, Ishtar tem um poder diferente ela controla espelhos, é difícil de entender, mais é o que ela faz, fica controlando os espelhos ela consegue te colocar dentro de um espelho, me da muito medo iso (¬¬')_

_Mais ela bem... Forte. eu queria dizer meiga, mais não ela tem um jeito forte e indomável, isso me atraia na amizade com ela, porque bem... Eu sou fraca e choro a toa diferente dela._

_**Fim do Flash Back.**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Enquanto isso numa cassa de classe media de Atenas.**

Enquanto isso lendo uma revista deitada numa grande cama de casal, brincando com um gato preto com uma mancha branca na testa em formato de lua crescente, a menina de cabelos super negros presos numa franja solta, lia uma revista desinteressada, mais parou quando sentiu um frio passando por seu corpo, achou estranho porque a janela estava fechada.

- Sentiu esse vento Yoru? Pergunta a menina para o gato, que miava e se espreguiçava no colchão – Bem pelo jeito não! Repete Yue enquanto foi se olhar no espelho, era uma grande espelho que se encontrava em seu quarto, enquanto se olhava ela pensava que seria bom estar na cozinha para beber um copo de água, estranhamente ela olha no espelho e vê sua cozinha refletida, fecha os olhos com força pensando ser coisa da sua cabeça.

Suspira, assustada se senta na cama. - Você viu aquilo Yoru? Ela pergunta e o gato novamente só mia. - Bem pelo jeito não! Ela diz suspirando.

_-_

_-_

_-_

**No avião.**

- Estranho isso né Isabel? Pergunta Sabrina.

- Cada vez mais estranho, continue lendo Sabri, por favor!

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Flash Back do Diário.**_

_Outra de minhas amiga é Perséfone a conheci enquanto, andava, melhor tentava andar a cavalo pela floresta, ela estava lá como cavalo dela, ela ainda maravilhosamente bem, mais normalmente está só na floresta, porque ela gosta de usa seus poderes apenas lá, ela gosta de falar com os mortos, melhor ela os revive, mais particularmente nunca vi ela fazendo isso._

_Perséfone de olhos dourados, cabelos prateado, um tanto baixa, bem magra, corpo definido, coxas grossas, seios fartos e cintura fina, pele bem branca, com uma marca de nascença no ombros esquerdo em formato de meia lua de lábios carnudos. _

_Perséfone conversa muito com os mortos, ela me disse que descobriu que tinha esse dom quando sua mãe faleceu na guerra que estava tendo na Irlanda._

_**Fim do Flash Back.**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Na Grécia, sentada num ponto de onibus.**

Com os cabelos prateados presos num longo rabo de cavalo, Sakura, estava sentada esperando seu onibus para ir ao serviço, estava no horário como sempre, é muito pontual, por ser uma menina estranhamente responsável.

Sakura, sentada olhava os pássaros voando e os barulhos que as pessoas ao seu lado faziam, ela sentia muito vontade de levantar lá e gritar 'Minha vó faleceu ontem vocês parem de ficar felizes!' Por mais difícil que fosse era difícil ver as pessoas felizes sabendo que a pessoa que ela mais amava tinha ido embora para nunca mais voltar, sentiu um estranho frio mais não ligou..

- Vovó! Sussurra Sakura com os olhos dourados cheios de lágrimas. - Queria que você me ouvisse! Ela sussura novamente.

- Sim, meu amor!? Fala uma voz idosa, meiga e amorosa, Sakura abre os olhos rapidamente como

- Vó? Sakura fala um pouco mais alto procurando com a cabeça de aonde vinha a voz.

- Estou aqui meu amor! Sakura procura a voz mais não encontrava nada, segundos depois seu ônibus chegou e ela subiu nele e foi embora, imaginando de aonde vinha a voz.

_-_

_-_

_-_

**No avião.**

- Legal, a outra revive os mortos! Zomba Isabel.

- Xiiiu, Isabel, deixa-me continuar! Fala Sabrina interessada.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Flash Back do Diário.**_

_Uma outra amiga minha é Sekhmet, minha princesa, adoro ela, conheci ela por engano esbarrei com ela no mercado e senti sua energia, ela sorriu para mim e disse '__Também sentia a sua energia e sei que sentiu a minha, prazer Sekhmet!__' Foi meio estranho, mais dês de então somos grandes amigas._

_Sekhmet tem cabelos castanhos nao muito claros nem muito escuros bem lisos um pouco abaixo dos ombros e repicados uma franja caindo sobre o olhos esquerdo mais nao o tapa totalmente de olhos verdes claros, pele morena, baixa de corpo definido, mais sem exageros._

_Sekhmet me contou seus poderes e eu tenho medo deles, ela disse que faz as pessoas dormirem, bem isso me assusta um pouco mais deixa quieto, um sono mais pesado que a morte._

_**Fim do flash Back.**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Enquanto isso na Grécia.**

Melody estava em sua casa, andando de uma lado para o outro alimentando os gatos que existiam em sua casa, três gatos, um que ela ama muito que é rescem nascido abadonando na porta de sua casa, Lásser, de pele comprido acinzentado de olhos azuis, ela andava segurando ele de um lado para o outro da casa dando comida aos outros gatos.

- Cadê aquele Big Fat Cat? Pergunta Melody para Lásser, procurando seu gato Napoleão e pêlos negro de olhos verdes, Melody achou estranho quando sentiu um vento frio passar por ela. - Sentiu isso Lásser? Pergunta ela para o gato que tinha, estranhamente, adormecido, mas ele tinha acabado de acordar estava sem sono.

Melody acha estranho, muito estranho e começa a passar a mão pelo gato para tentar acordá-lo, em vão.

- Lásser, LÁSSER!!! Ela fala desesperada, amava seus gatos, rapidamente o gato acorda assustado. - Que bom meu amor! Ela fala acariciando a cabeça dele.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Continua.**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Notas Finais:**_

_Oi! Tudo bem? Espero que tenham gostado do cap : D, meio ruinzinho, mais eu me empenhei talvez as apresentações ficaram um pouco mais grandes, e mais detalhas porque são 40 meninas para apresentar!_

_ Espero que tenham gostado das iniciais._

_**As meninas:**_

Sayuri-sama 

Kao-Chan xD

Lune Kuruta

Melody Sephy Kitsune

Isa Espindola 

_Não acharem estranho mais add vocês no MSN, espero que não tenham se importado meu MSN é (Está separado para o mostra ele) __**bubs . s2 hotmail . com**_

_Espero que vocês não se importem _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Obrigado aos comentários:**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**-Black Scorpio no Nyx:**__ Sim, Sim, deixo você ficar com os dois ._

_**-Larry A. K. McDowell:**__ Ah desculpa não te dar quem você quer, mais ele estava ocupado :( eu faço por ordem de chegado porque não gosto de escolher, sorry! Espero que tenha gostado de ficar com ela reza_

_**-Aino Minako Meiou:**__ Eu sabia que você ia gostar de ficar com o Shaka :D Espero que tenha gostado do primeiro capitulo, obrigada mesmo : D._

_**-Pure-Petit Cat:**__ Bem eu li sua personagem é achei que eles ficariam bons para ela, espero que tenha gostado._

_**-Calyeh Darhan:**__ É entrou com ele, espero que tenha gostado, pelo menos um pouco ._

_**-Nikka-Girl:**__ Gostou: Eu queria mostrar o cap antes de postar, mais voce caiu do MSN, bem eu acho que caiu me bloquiou eu sei lá, mais espero que você tenha gostado._

_**-Paty Modesto:**__ Pronto, prontinho está com quem você quis _

_**-Tinini:**__ Espero que tenha gostado do primeiro cap, bem ficou com quem você quis _

_**-Lune Kuruta:**__ Gostou de ficar com o Kamus: D Bem eu te add, espero que você me aceite e conversemos o mais rapido possivel, pode me perguntar mil e uma perguntas . bem espero que tenha gostado do primeiro capitulo._

_**-Melody Sephy Kitsune:**__ Espero que tenha gostado de entrar na fic, bem eu te add no MSN, espero que não tenha problema Gostou de ficar com o saga?_

_**-Haru-Chan17:**__ Sabe que eu sempreee ia te escolher, eu te love, que bom que voce adorou ele (O nome Ishtar)._

_**-Belle Bia:**__ Prontinho, prontinho, espero que tenha gostado de ficar com eles, sim ja mudei o que voce pediu._

_**-Joannah:**__ Gostou de ficar com ele? espero que tenha gostado do cap! _

_-__**Aredhel Black:**__ Morrrr, não pude te msotrar o cap, mais espero que voce tenha gostado ._

_**-Isa Espíndola:**__ Bem te dei o nome mais nao pude dar o menino tinha sido pedido antes, eu peguei o seu msn espero que nao tenha se importado!_


	4. Uma busca part II

-

-

-

**Segundo Capitulo**

-

-

-

**Paris - França;**

- Aonde tudo começou...! Uma voz fria e seca fala, sem emoção, mais por dentro se derretia de lágrimas em lembrar do lugar aonde sua amada o abandonou por toda a eternidade.

- Disse algo messsstreee? Pergunta o pequeno homem de olho esbugalhado, enquanto levava muitas malas de Marcas chiques e requintadas a um carro preto grande de vidros igualmente escuros.

- Nada que lhe interesse! Disse ele frio. - Minha amada! Ele fala segurando um pingente em forma de coração prateado aonde tinha um detalhado 'V' talhado em ouro.

- Senti saudades messstree? Pergunta o homem já ajeitando as malas.

- Muitas... - Ele sussurra era difícil viver sem ela, mais fora ela que quis assim? Poderiam ter ficados juntos por toda a eternidade, ela era a culpada, maldita seja. - Maldita...! Ele sussurra apertando com força o medalhão em suas mãos.

-

-

-

**No avião.**

Isabel tinha finalmente pego no sono, mais Sabrina não se sossegara, parecia que o diário a chamava, toda S vez que lia, mais queria ler, mais queria saber... Bruxas? Como isso podia ser verdade, ela não sabe como mais precisa entender isso melhor, muito melhor.

- Vamos ver? Ela fala continuando a ler.

-

-

-

**Flash Back do diário.**

Uma outra amiga que eu também conheci por acidente enquanto tentava ajudar sua tia a levar as compras, as duas sorrirem, claro que ao mesmo tempo percebemos as energias diferentes, nos olhamos e sorriamos, foi tipo 'amora a primeira vista' ela possuía olhos cor de mel um pouco mais escuros, cabelos ondulados exagerados e negros como a noite algumas mexinhas negras corpo com curvas mais sem exageros a pele amorenada.

Gerda, ela fazia parte do clã da natureza eminente, muito poderoso da Irlanda, Gerdinha como diz sua tia controla os ventos e voa, é tão lindo ela voou uma vez **PARA** mim ver, eu queria saber fazer isso, mais infelizmente não sei.

Gerda me falou que as nuvens são tão deliciosas de tocar, que sonho.

**Fim do Flash Back.**

-

-

-

**Em algum lugar da Grécia.**

Ana corria rapidamente pelas escadarias de centro da Grécia, estava muito atrasada, tinha aula as dez horas já eram quase quinze para as dez e ele a demoraria mais de quinze minutos para chegar na escola, estava com os longos cabelos negros soltos e esvoaçando com o vento que batia em seu rosto enquanto ela corria no centro.

Descia escada, subia escada,descia de elevador e subia de elevador, mais um atraso e podia ser expulsa do colégio.

- Droga! Disse Ana correndo e correndo, mais acha estranho quando sente um vento frio bater em seu corpo, era muito frio e não deveria estar tão frio esse horário e ainda era na Grécia um lugar muito quente.

Ana descia um enorme escada pulando de dois em dois degraus, sem querer seu pé acaba virando, mais sem perceber Ana estranhamente não cai melhor para normalmente no chão como se tivesse... Levitado.

- Impossível! Ele disse dando as costas e saindo correndo para não chegar tarde.

-

-

-

**No avião.**

- Que interessante, eu queria pegar uma nuvem também! Fala Sabrina.

- Dorme Sabrina! Murmura Isabel para ela enquanto ainda dormia.

- Já vou! Ela sussurra continuando a ler.

-

-

-

**Flash Back do Diário.**

_Era estranho a pouco tempo conhecia uma menina diferente, era bem tímida a inicio, mais um dia de conversa ela já ficou uma super tagarela tipo eu, acho que deve ser por isso que nos damos tão bem, Ártemis alta de seios, traseiros e ombros equilibrados, cintura fina, de seios fartos, de pernas torneadas e braços finos, unhas grandes e sempre bem tratadas, de olhos bem azuis mesmo, bem claros, pele branca, bochechas rosadas, lábios finos e rosados, longos cabelos que passam de seu traseiro, ruivos não extremamente ruivos mais num tom natural._

_Ártemis, é diferente das meninas nossas aparências são parecidas tirando os tons do cabelo e o jeito dele e na personalidade também deve ser por isso que nós nos damos tão bem, Ártemis, controla a Terra é tão bonitinho ela me deu um buquê de girassóis outro dia, guardo até hoje._

**Fim do Flash Back**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Na Grécia.**

Yumi esteve em sua casa plantando algumas flores, em seu jardim, era como uma terapia para ela, seus longos cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo solto, ela plantava algumas flores, mais estava um pouco chateada porque uma de suas flores preferidas havia morrido por causa do sol forte.

- O sol é tão importante mais acabou com as minhas flores favoritas! Ela fala suspirando tristemente, se levantou com um vaso de flores que ainda estavam brochando para ficar longe do sol, estranhamente Yume sente um vento frio passado por seu corpo, quando Yume sei do transe de ter sentido aquele friozinho estranho, viu que as flores que ainda estavam brochando estavam desabrochadas e lindas no vaso de um tom escuro e brilhante a coisa mais linda que la já tinha visto.

Ela assusta derruba o vidro no chão e arregala os olhos.

- Mais como...? Ela se pergunta sem entender.

-

-

-

**No avião.**

_'Difícil de entender!_' Pensa Sabrina enquanto continuava a ler como se algo a chamasse no livro.

-

-

-

**Flash Back do Diário.**

Algum tempo depois de conhecer a Gerda ela me apresentou sua amiga que veio do mesmo clã que era, a Fede, bem com rapidez a gente se deu muito bem, bem ela é perfeita, meio sombria, mais perfeita, não tinha como não nos darmos bem.

A Fede longos cabelos negros que vao ate a cintura ondulados de cachos bem feitos nas pontas de belos olhos cor de rosa, bochechas rosadas, boca carnuda, corpo com varias curvas, seios e traseiro normal, cintura fina, quadril largo, coxas grosas, dedos longos de unhas sempre bem pintadas de presos, eu sempre vejo ela de rabo de cabalo, ela adorar usar rabo de cavalo nunca vi igual.

A Fede como as outras bruxas tem um poder um tanto interessante, bem ela conhece todos os tipos de feitços dos Mundo sem precisar de uma poçao ou um livro para fazê-lo, é muito interessante.

-

-

-

**Numa cassa de classe média da Grécia.**

Nicolle estava em sua casa no centro de Tókio uma casa bonita, a menina estava com os longos cachos estavam presos num alto e bem feito rabo de cavalo, ela estava na cozinha, bem tentando cozinhas, mais o que não era muito bem sucedido, detestava trabalhos domésticos ainda mais cozinhar.

- Que droga!! Nicolle disse em voz alta enquanto procurava o livro de cozinha para por em prática o bolo que ela ia fazer e dar de presente para sua mãe, mais estava um pouco difícil porque o livro parecia que havia tomado cá de sumiço porque ele não se encontrava em lugar nenhum da cozinha, pior que ela precisava fazer isso o mais rápido possível. - Parece que foi o capeta que escondeu o livro, porque assim não da certo! Nicolee fala pegando seu gato preto de olhos verdes no cola e acariciando a cabeça dele. - O que não fazemos por nossas mamis em more? Ela pergunta para o gato.

Do nada Nicolle sente um estranho frio e se arrepia todo e segundos depois todos os ingredientes que ela precisava fazer para o bolo parecia que tinha entrando em sua mente do nada como se fosse...Mágica, mais era estranho ela nunca havia feito um bolo na vida e ja sabia como fazer esse ai?

-

-

-

No avião.

Sabrina continuava a ler o diário só para si, estava cada vez mais interessada.

-

-

-

**Flash Back do Dário.**

_Uma amiga bem que eu conheci de um jeito inusitado foi Freya ela, tipo, treinava na floresta e eu xereta que só fui lá ver, ela usou seus poderes contra mim e quase me matou (T.T) mais depois disso, bem viramos grandes amigas e nós damos muito, muito bem, é ela me assustas as vezes, mais nos damos bem!_

_Freya tem longos cabelos negros e bem lisos, olhos azuis bem vivos, pele clara, lábios bem carnudos, corpo bem feito, adora preto nunca vi igual ¬¬'_

_A Freya controla sombras bem isso da medo ela já me deixou sem sombra uma vez._

**Fim do Flash Back.**

-

-

-

**Enquanto isso na Grécia.**

Uma menina andava solitária pela rua, segurava uma pasta e estava toda de preto, dava a impressão de ser uma morta viva, pela pele e olhos claros e a roupa negra, dava uma certa impressão diferente a ela.

Lilian andava sozinha pela ruas da Grécia, estava indo para seu trabalho, pensava na vida e nas coisas que deveria fazer hoje, era jovem mais já trabalhava e estudava, muito responsável e principalmente não ligava nem um pouco para que as pessoas achassem que ela é ou não uma 'morta viva' e se ela fosse, idai? Alguém tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso?

- Bando de gente idiota! Ela sussurra enquanto ouvia as pessoas falarem sobre sua roupa, num certo mo mento, Lilian sentiu um certo frio passar por seu corpo, estranho que roupa preta esquenta muito e calor era grande naquela época do ano, ela não ligou, continuando andando, mais achou estranho que quando parou no ponto de ônibus viu que sua sombra não estava estampado no chão como as das outras pessoas, aquilo a assustou mais ela decidiu fechar os olhos e quando abriu ela estava lá 'Coisa da minha cabeça!' Ela pensa e espera por seus ônibus.

-

-

-

**No avião.**

- Ainda não dormiu? Pergunta Isabel meio sonolenta.

- Ainda não, já vou, só mais um pouco!

-

-

-

**Flash Back do Diário.**

_Em outro tempo eu conheci minha outra amiga Jeanne (__**N/a: Se lê Joanna tá gente?),**__ nos conhecemos no mercado da cidade ela comprava frutas para fazer uma bolo, se eu não me engano, só lembro que comi muito, muito mesmo, um tempo depois elas me confessou que era uma bruxa, bem para mim de inicio não foi um choque._

_A Jeanne é bem magra, de seios médios, cintura fina, coxas grossas, olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos médios um tanto ondulados, muito bonita! ()._

_A Jeanne tem um poder um tanto diferente, é uma mutação com uma paralisia, ela me mostrou eles enquanto eu ela e outra amiga bruxa estávamos na floresta conversando, e um homem nos viu fazendo fetiços Jeanne o paralisou. ela pode transformar a pessoa em pedra ou em qualquer objeto inanimado que quiser, enquanto estava paralisado minha outra amiga apagou a memória dele, mais isso já é outra história._

**Fim do Flash Back.**

-

-

-

**Na Grécia.**

Miyuki andava apressada pela cidade apressada, de cabelos longos e roupas normais, corri para chegar cedo em casa e preparar um delicioso bolo de frutas para sua família, mais de repente Miyuki.

- O que é isso agora? Ela para vê em frente ao um banco um monte de gente andando com placas para lá e placas para cá, um protesto. - Mais greve, era o que faltava.

As pessoas gritavam e gritavam isso irritava profundamente Miyuki a menina fecha os olhos com força e grita alto.

**- QUERIA QUE TODOS AQUI ESTIVESSEM PARALISADOS!!** Segundos depois todos param ate de respirar Miyuki se assusta e sai correndo, fazendo tudo voltar ao normal;

-No avião.

- Tão real... - Sussurra antes de voltar a ler.

-

-

-

**Flash Back do diário.**

_Outra de minhas amigas chegadas que eu conheci estranhamente foi Isis, um dia de verão eu e Lilith fomos ao um rio um pouco longe da cidade e vimos um ser com asas de brancas e cheias de penas voando e vimos uma menina meio que brincando com ela, ela se assusta mais percebe o que somos._

_Ela era Isis, ruiva de longos cabelos cacheados, olhos castanhos claros, pele clara, corpo esguio e definido, tudo no seu devido lugar._

_Isis invoca anjos, é tão lindo um espetáculo inesquecível para quem ve._

-

-

-

**Grécia.**

Alina andava pelas ruas de Atenas apressada, era estranho normalmente ela é rápida para chegar em casa hoje tava demorando daqui poucos minutos ouvira seu celular tocar e seu irmão ficar enchendo o saco _'Aonde você está?_' _'Com quem você está?_' e etc...

- Questão de segundos! Sussurra Alina passados exatamente três segundo ela ouve o celular tocando um som de uma música que ela gosta muito, Alina o atende e suspira.

_- Aonde você esta?_

- Indo para casa! Ela ouve a voz grossa e autoritária de seu irmão mais novo falar.

_- Com quem você está?_

- Isso lá te interessa! Fala Alina antes de dar um suspiro sentindo um frio passar po seu corpo, ao piscar os olhos e abrir Alina vê um ser estranho ah sua forte de asas brancas e com penas. - Duu já te ligo! Ela fala desligando o celular e olhando encantada com a criatura.

-

-

-

No avião;

- Difícil de acreditar! Fala Isabel ainda dormindo.

- Muito! Sussurra Sabrina.

-

-

-

**Flash Back do Diário.**

_É difícil de acreditar que uma cidade mude a vida das pessoas ainda mais quando fazemos amizades inesquecíveis uma delas é Aine uma menina que eu conheci a pouco tem mais é indispensável nos meus dias._

_Aine a minha pérola negra ela tem a pele negra, de cabelos encaracoladas compridos de olhos violetas e um corpo lindo com varias curvas seios fartos e cintura fina._

_Aina controla objetos inanimados é estranho você ver uma arvore criar vida e se mexer, bem é isso que ela faz!_

**Fim do Flash Back.**

-

-

-

**Num parque da Grécia.**

Mandy fazia com sua família o tradicional 'piquenique de inverno!' aonde ela é toda a sua família saiam e iam ao parque mais próximo fazer um piquenique, Mandy ao contrario de todos ali presentes detestava aqueles piqueniques algo ou alguém sempre estragava normalmente eram seus irmãos mais velhos e mais novos.

Nessas circunstâncias a menina resolve se afastar um pouco e ficar sozinha numa parte do parque era cheia de arvores, que desabrochavam flores nessa epoca do ano ela tão lindo.

- Que perfeito! Fala Mandy enquanto andava pelas arvores sentindo um estranho frio, mais nem ligando era só uma brisa de verão.

Mandy para e encha estranho uma das arvores parecia ter... Se mexido? Não era possível a menina arregala os olhos e sai correndo dali.

-

-

-

Continua

-

-

-

**Notas finas:** Demorou um pouco neh? Desculpa tah gente ele ja tava pronto pela medida mais a preguiça fez eu só terminar hoje!

Perdão tá meninas?

-

-

-

Obrigada pelos comentários:

**Larry A. K. McDowell: **Que bom que você aceitou o Mu, desculpa, eu sei como é ficar com alguém que não se gosta, mais eu não achei justo voce ter que escolher um dos meus extras, então resolvi coloca-la com o Mu, eu pensei se ela gosta do Shaka deve gosta do Mu! Mais eu me enganei, me desculpe .

**Aino Minako Meiou:** Que bom que voce gosta do cap e das cosias que eu escrevo fico muito feliz, que bom que voce amou ficar com o Shaka bom que você e ele se dão bem que nem eu e ares

_Natii: Né more -abraça-_

_Ares: Sim, sim do jeito que voce quiser._

_Natii: Não falei assim ¬¬ -pissa no pe dele com força-_

_Ares: Argh... Nos damos otimamente bem! -fala com raiva-_

_Natii: Nós damos bem viu, que bom que voce gostou da fic ._

**Calyeh Darhan:** Que bom que gostou do Shura e da Eva, era assim mesmo:

**Pure-petit Cat:** é eu achei pelo jeito corajoso que ela é xD. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, quando eu terminar as apresentaes vou postar o proximo de Mirror.

**Artemis de Libra:** Que bom que gostou da sua apresentação e do resto da fiquei, é me deu arrepios também, mais acho que ficou legal .

**Melody Sephy Kitsume:** Que bom que voce amou ficar com o Saga, eu amo ele também, é eu gostei da Sabrina lendo, bem fica mias interessante de ler as meninas, e vvai ser otimo, Sabrina é a minha personagem atual e Isabel é da Aredhel Balck, todas as garotas originalmente foram mortas, bem eu entro no MSN só de noite, bem noite tipo seis horas e vc?

**Nikka Girl:** Gostou dessa parte? Bem eu também, ah mais eu tambem ri, bem eu dou risada de qualquer coisa, bem do pc eh normal o meu tabem faz isso, a review mais exntesa do mundo? Bem euacho que não mais eu AMO elas intensas msm... espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

**Aredehel Black:** Que bom que voce gostou amor da minha vida!! te amo ♥.

**Lune Kuruta:** Ah com sem pontuação eu não lingo não, não se preocupe, que bom que vc nao se importou de falar comigo pelo MSN, msm eu sendo bem chata, eh ter calafrios em Atenas dificil, por isso eu quis os calafrios, gostou da sua aprsentaçao? eeh 40 mais ou menos mostrando as duas epocas e SEM os perosnagems femininos, voce vai escrever a fic da Nyah neh? Vai ter dificuldades com a minah personagem huhu culpa a Nyah tá? que deixou eu inventar os poderes dela, é das bruxas e do diario ficou dahora que bom que voce gostou...

**Isa Espindola:** Que bom que não tem problemas : D, que bom que voce adorou sua personagem e nao ligou para o meinino, a gente se fala no MSN, espero

**Any-Chan:** Sim isso msm com a leitura do diário surgi os poderes, bem já apareceu.

**Tinini:** Que bom que gostou do primeiro cap!! É do segundo?

**Belle Bia:** Bem eu te add nesse que vc pediu...espero que nao tenha problemas, eu li seu e-mail, mais me faz um favor? Me manda akilo que voce colocou no e-mail noa REVIEW pq se nao eu ESQUEÇO de verdade, não sou modesta, vc gostou mesmo?

**Prajna Alaya:** Nao tem problema nao, conseguiu responder viuu , gostou de participar, desculpa nao te dar quem vc quz.


	5. Um busca part III

-

-

-

Terceiro capitulo.

-

-

-

- Tão diferente e tão parecido...; - Sabrina se encantava.

- Continue... - Pediu Isabel que tinha acabado de acordar.

-

-

-

Flash Back do diário.

Uma de outras amigas interessantes que eu fiz foi Hecate, conheci ela enquanto fui atacada um por alguns lobos na floresta, ela me ajudou, bem eu sei sou uma bruxa mais não gosto de usar os meus poderes, mais Hecate me salvou.

De cabelos prateados nem muito comprido nem muito curto, repicados, que caem em scima dos olhos dourados, alta, de ossos grandes, de pernas grossas e quadril largo, cintura fina, seios fartos e traseiro igualmente farto.

Hecata trasnforma qualquer coisa em arma letal, foi assim que me salvou fez o vento atacar os lobos que me atacavam.

-

-

-

Em algum lugar da Grécia.

Kaoru andava pelas ruas da Grécia tinha acabado de sair do serviço e não tava afim de ver a cara de seus familiares, por ontem já tinha brigado, porque todos falavam "Você é estupida!" "Você é isso..." "Você é aquilo..." então ela não tavam afim de ouvir essas coisas.

- Um dia ainda fujo! Ela fala para si mesma pensando na raiva que sentia de ser obrigada a ir para casa depois de tantas e tantas brigas.

Kaoru senti um estranho calafrio mais nao para de andar nem de olhar o 'nada' no horizonte.

Kaoru segurava uma carta de baralho da mão tinha tirado rla do bolso da calça ejans que usava lembrava de seu amigo ter colocado ela ali, a menina olhava intentensamente a carta ate a própria pegar fogo, pensando ser algo de sua mente depois de ver a carta novamente inteira em suas mãos, era melhor esqueçer era algo de sua mente.

-

-

-

- Continua, que ta ficando legal! Fala Isabel já disperça.

- Agora se ta interessada? Pergunta sabrina... ¬¬

- Sim, sim, vai logo! As duas riram baixinho e continuaram ler.

-

-

-

Flash Back do diário.

Bem uma pessoa diferente das outras que eu conheci é a inteligente (teimosa e fria) Sechat, bem ela não é a pessoa mais agradavel de conversar, mais digamos que até que nos damos bem.

Sechat cabelos longos liso e brancos, quase tocando o chão, particularmente não sei como ela não sei como eles ficam sempre brancos, mais tudo bem, olhos amarelados âmbar, pele branca bem clara, esta sempre com uma estranha mascara preta que cobre a boca e o nariz e seu antebraço e sua coxa sempre estão enfaixados, não me perguntem o porque.

Sechat com a personalidade que tem, tem um poder um tanto particular, bem assustador, ela consegue envocar demonios, estranho? É bem mais ou menos.

Fim do Flash Back.

-

-

-

Grécia.

Dakota estava encostada na entrada de um bar, tinha acabado de sair de lá, estava entendiada, olhava o embrulho que sua amiga lhe e derá e sorria, sera bom experimenta-lo o mais rapido possivel.

Dakota, olhava fixamente um ponto qualquer da rua enquanto um homem, jovem e bebado saia de lá com um cheiro de bebida insuportavel, fazendo Dakota torçer o nariz.

- Eai... Prin...Princesa... O que... que,,,, faz aqui sozinha?? Ele pergunta cambaleando de tão bebado.

- Sai daqui! Ela fala fria e rude o homem faz uma cara de desgosto e tetna agara-la a força a menina apenas o empurra e olha extremamente feio para ele. - Sai daqui! Ela fala devagar e irada sentindo um frio passar por seu corpo e fazé0la arrepir ao perceber via sombras e sombras perto do homem o puxando e puxando ela não saia o que era apenas piscou os olhoos varias vezes e aquelas imagens desapareceram.

-

-

-

No avião.

- Estou cansada! Disse Sabrina passando o diário de mãos para Isabel ler.

- Que sacanagem hein? Ela fala fingindo estar nervosa continuando a ler o diário.

-

-

-

Flash Back do Diário.

Uma outra amiga de personalidade bem ao oposto de Sechat é Cerridween, inocente e bondosa o oposto de muitas amigas que eu tenho, mais isso não vêem ao caso.

Cerridween é baixa e magra, com cabelo brancos e em lisos repicados ate chegarem aos ombros, uma franja repicada também, pele amorenada, olhos levementes puxados e vermelhos sangue, sim eles me dão medo, mais ela é um amor de pessoa, corpo com poucas curvas, mais pernas forte e bem torneadas.

Cerridween tem um poder diferente ela apoderce corpos, estranho não? MUITO.

Fim do Flahs Back.

-

-

-

Num parque da Grécia.

Sayuri andava sozinha por um belo parque, pensando na vida e nas coisas que ela tinha que fazer na verdade era tudo uma desculpa para ela poder se divertir no parque, uma coisa que ela simplesmente adora fazer, se sentir livre.

- Que coisa! Fala Sayuri se agachando e pegando uma margarida que estava no chão jogada, como se não fosse nada, a menina apega e a cheira, estranhdo sentir um frio passando por seu corpo.

Sayuri sorri e olha a flor era linda, mais estranha quando a flor começa a ficar toda preta e desaparecer virando pó em suas mãos.

- Mais o que...? Ela não entendi e saiu de lá as preças.

-

-

-

No avião.

- Não quero ler!! Discuti Isabel como se fosse uma menina no primário.

- Eu já li muito, continua! Fala Sabrina com os olhos quase fechados de tanto sono.

- Se ta é com sono isso sim ¬¬'!! Fala Isabel continuando a ler.

-

-

-

Flash Back do diário.

Uma outra amiga que eu conheci a pouco tempo é Eva, bem ela tem uma personalidade um tanto timida para o poder que ela tem. mais isso não a afenta, muito.

Eva tem cabelos longos e loiros e lisos até o fim da cintura olhos azuis pele clara, corpo delicado.

Eva tem um poder de sedução, perigoso não? Ela seduz qualquer coisa independante do sexo dela.

-

-

-

Grécia.

Amélia andava solitária pelas ruas da grécia pensando em coisas que tinha e que não tinha qu fazer, bem esses dias ia ser agitados, bem era isso que ela pensava, como ela não podia imaginar, seriam mais agitados do que ela esperava.

- Que estranho! Amélia para e seti um estranho calafrio no corpo era quente e ela estava com uma blusa de manga curta, ela não deveria estar com tanto frio, mais o frio esta forte, muito forte. - Droga! Ela fala ficando com raiva do frio que sentia em seu corpo.

Amélia não entendi o porque todos os homens mulheres até os animais da rua ficavam olhando eles abismados.

- Mais o que é isso agora? Amélia pergunta estranhada, resolve perguntar para o homem a sua frente. - Estou com a cara suja ou algo assim?

- A senhorita é tão perfeita! Ele fala abestalhado parecia hipnotizado.

Amélia não entendeu então saiu correndo de lá.

-

-

-

- Cada leitura fica mais interessante! Fala Isabel percebendo que Sabrina não a escutava estava num sono profundo, muito profundo. - Que coisa! Suspira Isabel.

-

-

-

Flash Back do Diário.

Mais além de todas as meninas que conheci, umas que ainda vou apresentar, a mais importante de todas é Lilith, uma pessoa que veio do mesmo clã que eu, e me acompanha vida toda, minhas melhor amiga xD.

Lilith é alta e magra, com os olhos cinzentos, cabelos longos negros e lisos, uma frana que cai sobre o olho direito que fica o escondendo particialmente, tem a pele morena, de labios carnudos e seios grandes.

Lilith é fria e racional, mais eu amo ela, o seu poder mais forte é quando ela diz alguns palavras e tudo o que ela pensar e quiser se destroi é muito perigoso e tem que ser pensando com calma ela pode destruir qualquer coisa, cidades inteiras ou até pessoas.

-

-

-

No avião;

Isabel lia sobre Lilith e sentia algo parecido, era estranho precisava sabre mais sobre Lilith, sentia que isso a levaria a algum lugar de sua vida, algo que ela não sabia ou apenas queria esquecer, mais o que era? O que era? Ela não cosneguia desifrar o que era que ela procurava mais seja o que for era algo importante e e que a deixava inponente.

Isabel tinha chamanado a aeromoça pelo botão que ficava em cima da cadeira.

Uma mulher de cabelos presos vestindo uma roupa vermelha chegou perto da cadeira das meninas e sorriu.

- Deseja algo? Perguntou a aeromoça.

- Me traga um copo da água, por favor! Fala Isabel soando frio mais sentindo um estranho frio percorrendo seu corpo, a aeromoça volta sorridente trazendo um copo de água. - Obrigada! Ela fala fria pegando o copo de água das mãos da mulher e bebendo ele delicadamente, quando terminou de beber a água e ficou pensando nisso, pensando no copo, pensava fortemente nele.

Suspira;...

- Destruction! Ela fala e seus olhos com um brilho diferente o copo em suas mãos desapareceu do nada, deixando Isabel assustada. - Sabrina, Sabrina! Ela fala balançando a amgia.

- Me... Me... Deix... Dei ...Deixa dormir! Ela fala ainda dormindo.

-

-

-

Continua

-

-

-


	6. Uma busca part IV

_**Flach Back do capitulo anterior.**_

_No avião;_

_Isabel lia sobre Lilith e sentia algo parecido, era estranho precisava sabre mais sobre Lilith, sentia que isso a levaria a algum lugar de sua vida, algo que ela não sabia ou apenas queria esquecer, mais o que era? O que era? Ela não conseguia decifrar o que era que ela procurava mais seja o que for era algo importante e que a deixava imponente._

_Isabel tinha chamando a aeromoça pelo botão que ficava em cima da cadeira._

_Uma mulher de cabelos presos vestindo uma roupa vermelha chegou perto da cadeira das meninas e sorriu._

_- Deseja algo? Perguntou a aeromoça._

_- Me traga um copo da água, por favor! Fala Isabel soando frio mais sentindo um estranho frio percorrendo seu corpo, a aeromoça volta sorridente trazendo um copo de água. - Obrigada! Ela fala fria pegando o copo de água das mãos da mulher e bebendo ele delicadamente, quando terminou de beber a água e ficou pensando nisso, pensando no copo, pensava fortemente nele._

_Suspira;..._

_- Destruction! Ela fala e seus olhos com um brilho diferente o copo em suas mãos desapareceu do nada, deixando Isabel assustada. - Sabrina, Sabrina! Ela fala balançando a amgia._

_- Me... Me... Deix... Dei ...Deixa dormir! Ela fala ainda dormindo._

_**Fim do Flash Back.**_

Uma busca Parte IV

-

-

-

**No avião.**

- Já está terminando de ler esse livro? Pergunta Isabel nervosa não agüentava mais saber disso, achava as coisas muito estranhas mais ainda tinha lá suas dúvidas.

- Calma, deixa eu terminar! Disse Sabrina mostrando a língua para Isabel que apenas vira a cara por outro lado.

-

-

-

**Flash Back do diário.**

_Muitas amigas. Sim tinha feito amigas incríveis, era estranho nunca imaginei que fossemos tantas de tantas raças e tribos diferentes com tantos poderes, isso é fabuloso sim é um milagre imenso milagre, outra amiga que fiz na minha pequenina cidade enquanto caminhava pela floresta que tem aqui perto, foi lindo eu vi ela usando seus poderes foi maravilhoso nunca tinha visto algo tão belo._

_Hela, de longos cabelos castanhos escuro um pouco ondulados com uma franja que cai sobre os olhos azuis acinzentados com um belo corpo e um lindo sorriso - Mesmo sorrindo só as vezes - Hela cria ilusões, sim é incrível, você pode ver fadas, anjos, demônios, duendes, troll's, gnomos, unicórnios tudo junto suas ilusões encantam e matam qualquer pessoa._

-

-

-

**Num parque de diversão da Grécia.**

Uma menina de cabelos ondulados compridos e castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo, estava sentada distraidamente num banco de um parque de diversão descansada, estava cansada de pegar altas filas, debaixo daquele sol escaldante, com aquelas pessoas esbarrando nela, puxando-a de um lado para o outro. Aquilo realmente não era com ela.

Eva olhava as grandes unhas pintadas de um vermelho escuro, que chegava ao marrom, distraidamente, não gostava muito de parques de diversão. Era calma, tranqüila, aquelas coisas agitadas não faziam o seu tipo. Mais se divertir um pouco não faria mal em ninguém. Bem que para ela seu maior motivo de diversão seria estar em suas aulas de Teatro

- Que calor insuportável! Eva falando se abanando com as mãos tentando aliviar um pouco das más sensações do calor.

Segundos se passaram, enquanto Eva ainda se abanava com as mãos, sentiu um vento gelado passar por seu corpo e ela se espremer de frio.

- Nossa que vento estranho, mais agradável! Ela disse sorrindo, fechando os olhos, quando novamente os abriu viu uma pessoa ao seu lado, um tanto mais alta que ela, a pele era branca, não branca de ser clara, branca, com uma luz que irradiava amarelada.

_**- Olá!**_ Disse a pessoa ao lado de Eva com uma voz que mesclava algo grosso e delicado ao mesmo tempo. Algo nada normal. _**– Quem é você?**_

- Olá, sou a Eva! Disse Eva vendo a criatura, era mais criatura do que pessoa. – O que você é? Ela perguntou para a criatura ao seu lado.

_**- Uma fada é você?**_ A criatura fala, mais antes de poder responder, Eva pisca e tudo desaparece.

- Nossa será que eu adormeci debaixo desse sol? Eva pergunta olhando sua pele ver se tinha alguma marca de queimadura do sol.

-

-

-

**No avião.**

- Eu queria ver Fadas, anjos, e duendes! Disse Sabrina sonhadora.

- Ela não vê. Ela cria! Explica Isabel.

- Eu sei _Isinha_, mais eu disse que eu **QUERIA VER** e não criar! Explica Sabrina sorridente, usando o apelido de infância de Isabel, no qual ela sabia que odiava.

- Continua lendo! Responde Isabel fingindo-se de irritada.

-

-

**-**

**Flash Back do Diário.**

_Era tão bom saber que não somos as únicas no mundo, que as outras pessoas que são iguais a vocês ou simplesmente parecidas. E tão ruim se sentir isoladas, única, diferente, se sentir uma aberração. E ruim todas que já se sentiram assim sabem dizer, mais quando comecemos pessoas parecidas conosco sabemos que não somos únicas. Somos diferentes e especiais. Muito especiais._

_Esse foi o caso de duas amigas que eu fiz, conversando por ai, eram amigas da mesma tribo. Inana e Rebeca, pessoas incríveis, grandes amigas, poderes incríveis, infelizmente elas não me mostraram seus dons simplesmente comentaram eles comigo. Rebeca é capaz de criar uma ilusão do passado um fato feliz ou triste e aprisionar a pessoa dentro dessas lembranças. Normalmente é algo mortal, mais é muito interessante; Inana por outro lado é capaz de fazer a alma das pessoas saírem do corpo matando o corpo a alma também morre. Ótimo poder para um campo de batalha._

_Rebeca possuía alta e magra, com a pele amorenada, olhos verdes claros, cabelos longos e ondulados num tom rosa escuro, com um corpo muito bem feito, mesmo com a pele amorenada ela tinha bochechas rosadas que davam um ar de saudável nela._

_Inana tinha longos cabelos negros, na altura da cintura totalmente liso, seus olhos eram vermelhos, com cílios negros, com a boca carnuda, a pele clara e um corpo normal. Muito bonita._

**Fim do Flash back**

-

-

**-**

**Numa Rua da Grécia.**

Duas amigas, Samantha e Vallerya, andavam pelas ruas tranqüilamente, debaixo do sol, estavam voltando juntas para a casa, já que moravam bem perto uma da outra, quase na mesma casa. Vallerya era forte e com uma língua ferina e Samantha era calma e educada. Eram como Ying e Yang. Uma completava a outra.

- Então ele disse '_Tipo assim, não gostei!_" Nossa foi Fabuloso! Dizia Samantha para Vallerya uma fofoca da escola dela. Estudavam na mesma escola. Apenas em salas diferentes.

- Aquela menina é uma ridícula, foi bom uma dose de realidade, para ela descer do seu mundo de sonhos e fantasias ambulantes. Disse Vallerya grossa como sempre foi com as pessoas que não gosta.

- Acho que ele foi muito grosso com ela, mesmo ela sendo uma estupi...! Samantha para de falar ao sentir um calafrio gostoso passar por seu corpo. – Então... ela estava sendo muito estúpida! Vallerya concordou com a cabeça, havia sentindo um calafrio estranho igual ao de Samantha e isso a incomodou não gostava de sentir calafrios do nada, sua avô dizia que não era um bom sinal.

- Bem sabe... ! Vallerya não sabia o que estava acontecendo não se sentia normal via seu corpo cair no chão e Samantha ir socorrê-la mais ela em si não sentia dor nenhuma, e apenas olhava a amiga ainda de pé sem saber o que aconteceu.

Mais ela estava ali de pé sem entender nada. Sem sentir nada. Nem mesmo sua própria respiração.

Samantha se abaixou e foi ver se a amiga estava bem, estava respirando mais não respondia, parecia bem. Apenas desmaiada.

Mais Sabrina abaixou e viu que ela estava bem, quando levantou a cabeça viu imagens em sua frente, antigos parentes nos quais Sabrina era apegada e acabaram falecendo num trágico acidente seu irmão mais velho, uma tia e sua avo.

- Querida!

- Venha...

- Com a gente. As três vozes falaram uma de cada vez, Sabrina não entendi apenas balançou a cabeça e as imagens sumiram então ela foi ver se Vallerya estava bem.

- Amiga você esta bem?

- Sim...! Respondeu Vallerya calma, antes não sentia nada, agora sentia uma pequena dor na cabeça pelo tombo. Nada muito serio.

- Vamos ao medico? Perguntou Samantha dedicada.

- Não, esta tudo bem foi por culpa do calor! Ela disse simplesmente se levantando e indo embora.

-

-

-

**No avião.**

Isabel tinha ido ao banheiro. Então Sabrina resolveu continuar sozinha, já que a amiga achava tudo aquilo **uma-invenção-de-uma-mente-muito-criativa-e-sem-nada-para-fazer.** Sabrina achava que aquilo era verdade. Então resolveu continuar a ler sozinha.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Flash Back do Diário.**

_Muitas amigas. Sim foi fabuloso ver tantas amigas diferentes. Vindas do mesmo lugar mais de tribos diferentes. Mais nossa busca infelizmente, acabou nos encontramos a ultima bruxa da aldeia, uma bruxa incrível e uma pessoa maravilhosa. Que eu encontrei no mercado um dia brigando com um vendedor ambulante, extremamente chato e preconceituoso._

_Foi lá que eu conheci Andraste. Alta e magra, com a pele bem clara, cabelos longos e lisos, negros, com uma franja que tampa um pouco seus olhos felinos, vermelhos rubi é a cor do seu olho direito e o azul safira é o direito quase roxo, rosto delicada, e um corpo fino._

_Andraste tem o poder da vitória qualquer coisa que ela quiser pode vencer. Ela não gosta muito desse poder, mais ajuda bastante na hora da batalha._

-

-

-

**Hembiour's (1). Na Grécia**

Mitsuki Matsuzaka, estava sentada vendo a cavalos de corrida e seus cavalos favoritos correrem. Em sua arena favorita também. Estava um dia quente. Ótimo ambiente para ver os cavalos. Mitsuki estava sentada sozinha imagina se **Faiscão **(2) ganharia dessa vez, era um lindo cavalo negro o seu favorito, apostara muita grana nele.

- Cavalos maus! Falava Mitsuki num tom meio de deboche, como se dizesse que aquilo que ela falou era apenas uma brincadeira, os cavalos desse dia corriam rápido e infelizmente Faiscão estava ficando velho e era o ultimo colocado. – Faiscão vamos! Ela torcia fazendo figas com os dedos.

**- O Faiscão nunca vai vencer!** Gritou uma voz do fundo, Mitsuki já sabia quem era um velho conhecido, rival nas corridas, mais uma boa pessoa.

- Vamos faíscão, vamos! Mitsuki repetia isso como se fosse uma manta. Por algum motivo ela nunca gostou de perde.

Um calafrio atingiu Mitsuki, fazendo tremer, ela ainda pensava que Faiscão tinha que vencer, bem depois de alguns segundos o cavalo mais lerdo da corrido chegou em primeiro, o que foi uma surpresa para todos e acabou ganhando a corrido.

- Faicão Ganhou John **ENGOLE** essa!!!! Grita Mitsuki feliz com a vitória.

-

-

-

**Aeroporto Internacional da Grécia.**

Todos paravam para olhar o jato particular que tinha parado em uma pista especial do aeroporto, grande branco com uma listra preta, era assim que era o jato. Um homem desceu dele vestindo um sobretudo preto e óculos escuros estilo caçador igualmente preto.

Seu sorriso cínico era visto de longe por todos ali presentes. Descia elegantemente as escadas como um verdadeiro _Lord_, seu fiel escudeiro estava logo atrás tentando esconder com as mãos pequenas e tortas do raio.

- Lavanr! Disse o homem de porte elegante.

- Sim mestre! Disse o pequeno homem olhando em cima para seu 'amo'.

- Já fez o que lhe mandei? Perguntou grosso.

- Sim senhor! Disse fazendo uma pequena reverencia.

- E aquela outra coisa que mandei você fazer, você fez? Perguntou o senhor entrando no carro que o esperava do lado de fora do aeroporto.

- Sim, paguei a mais para que entregassem pessoalmente a _senhorita_.

- Oh! Disse o mestre de olhos arregalado – Sim, sim, sim fez bem Lavanr, queria estar lá para me saborear com sua expressão de medo e terror.

- Oh mestre, tem certeza que _ela_, sentira medo? Disse o homem com uma voz baixa que parecia lembrar mais um sussurro.

- Lavanr, Lavanr por isso que eu sou o mestre e você é meu serviçal claro que ela terá medo e muito medo! Ele disse serio passando a mão na cabeça de seu pequeno servo.

-

-

-

_**CONTINUA**_

-

-

-

Natii ouve no momento **Sensual Seduction – Snoop Doggy Sogg**.

-

-

**(1) Hermbiour's:** Nome fictício na casa de Corridas de Cavalos.

**(2) Faiscão:** Nome fictício de um cavalo também inventando.

**GOSTARIA QUE TODAS LESSEM AS NOTAS. POR FAVOR. **

N/a: Olá a todas as (ainda) leitoras da fic conhecidas e desconhecidas... Quero começar pedindo perdão. Por ter ficado quase sete meses para postar. Nada pode desculpar uma demora dessas ianda por cima das um capitulo **mixuruco** desse mais eu tinha que terminar as fichas e apresentações e essas coisas. Próximo capitulo viram os dourados e os meninos inventados na fic. Então **EU ACHO** que os capítulos estão maiores.

Continuando. Eu fiquei muito tempo sem postar como sabem, cansei de fic de fichas e apaguei a maioria so deixei duas essa e Mirror são as únicas que vou continuar; agora voltei um pouco a curtir.

Também acabei me distanciando de algumas amigas que faziam eu ter vontade de escrever. Ai conheci outras pessoas que me fizeram gostar de outras coisas de outros tipos de historias e me interessar por outras coisas.

Então essa fic e _**Mirror**_ ficaram pra segundo plano mais agora voltarei com as duas.

Sinto muito. Aqui esta o meu pedido desculpar. Espero que sejam bem aceitas.

Desculpe e obrigada pela atenção. Com carinho **NATII**.

-

-

-

Gostaria de agradecer a certas pessoas. Primeiro aquelas almas **maravilhosas** que colocaram minha fic em seus favoritos.

**Alice – AC**, **Ártemis de Libra, Ayuki-San** (Feliz aniversário amiga! De novo), **Black Scorpio no Nyx, Lexis Chan, Lune Kuruta, Melody Sephy Kitsune, Nikka-Girl, Pure-Petit Cat, quero agradecer as almas ****caridosas** que colocaram minha fic em seus alert's

**Artemis de Libra** (Obrigada novamente querida) **Ayuki San **(Amiiiiga Brigada novamente) **Black Scorpio no Nyx** (Obrigada novamente querida), **Calyeh Darhan, Melody Sephy Kitsune **(Obrigada novamente querida)**, Nikka Girl** (Obrigada novamente querida), **Pure-Petit Cat** (Obrigada novamente querida), (obrigada novamente).

-

-

-

E por ultimo e muito importante obrigada a quem mandou reviews no capitulo anterior:

**Calyed Darhan – Nikka Girl – Melody Sephy Kistune – Isa Espindola – Larry A. K. McDowell – Sayuri Sama.**

Vocês são os maiores motivos por eu ter continuado.

Obrigada!

Perdão novamente. Mais espero que me perdoem que voltem a ler a fic e continuem acompanhando porque eu postarei um pouco mais rápido dessa vez!

Beijos e até a Próxima!


End file.
